Papa Ivan
by YGO4lyfe
Summary: It really has no plot but I was thinking what if Ivan was better to the little Baltic States especially little Raivis? Well Ivan becomes a sort of father figure to Raivis - I based Raivis on little Mokie from YGO so he maybe out of character as I have as of yet to do more research on Raivis's personality. SO enjoy and suggest where I go with this!


Papa Ivan

Ivan sighed, he missed the Baltic states, each unique in their own way; a family without him. Even Natalia had stopped coming after long and Katy hadn't spoken to him since she'd asked for her independence. Raivis had been his favorite out of all the small states, Raivis didn't cringe anymore and would brave seeing him so long as the nation didn't hurt him. Raivis was the youngest nation out of all of them, and was the closest to the nation even more so than Katy.

Although the others frowned apoun Raivis's decision to keep visiting the elder nation; Raivis still came and would smile and console him with the promises that he would be back when he promised. Today was his usual visit he was held up at the airport and his phone died so he had no way of telling Ivan that he would be late; though to his horror once he arrived he found the nation in the upstairs drawing room with bottles apoun bottles of vodka scattered everywhere.

Kneeling down to his level, Raivis picked up Ivan's head and gently set it in his lap and whispered to him that he was there and he would be until Toris came to pick him up. Ivan opened his amethyst eyes to meet the startled youth's eyes. "Ivan, hey there big guy, how're you feeling?" Ivan smiled as he realized this was no cruel trick and sat up to embrace the smaller nation. "_Мой подсолнечника…"_ (My sunflower) Raivis giggled and planted a chaste kiss on his head, "Awe, Thank you, Ivan." Ivan held the small nation afraid that if he left him go held never return. Offering Ivan some water and Advil, he went about cleaning up the vodka bottles.

Ivan scooped up the smaller nation and hoisted him onto his shoulders for a ride, as he ran through the high ceilinged room chortling with laughter as the young nation's laughter rang with joy. Dropping the bottles Ivan paid no mind but paid attention to his 'little sun flower'. "Having fun Raivis?" Raivis laughed louder if possible and yelled for him to run faster. Toris arrived and with a frown that said his disappointment was severe, he heard the laughter and loud footsteps from above as he climbed the stairs he saw the broken vodka bottles and spilt vodka. "Ivan!" Toris called. Ivan kept running like a child chasing a butterfly with the small boy atop his shoulders. "IVAN!" The Baltic's voice rang out loudly catching the other's attention. "Ahem, hello Toris!" Ivan set down the smaller nation and pushed some broken glass into a pile with his foot. "Toris be nice, we were just playing!"

Ivan sat down cross legged and hoisted the young nation up onto his shoulders while they watched Toris drop young Raivis's bags and leave huffing and puffing like a dragon. "YAY! Oh Ivan did I mention I'm staying the week! Toris said he left money in my bag for ice cream! Can we go get some ice cream?" The smaller nation asked in a rush. Ivan smiled "Whatever my sunflower wants!" Taking Raivis into his arms they ran into the dining room. Ivan set him down and went for the ice cream. The small child like nation watched as a sundae was made for him courtesy of Ivan. Once Raivis finished demolishing his sundae Ivan selected the younger's favorite movie and snacks and watched the as the younger fell asleep.

By the end of the day, Ivan smelled like a mix of Vodka, Sunflowers and Snow; Raivis's favorite smell. Laying Raivis down in his room Ivan retired to his large four poster bed and set the time for 7:30 am as the young nation often woke early. The house was suddenly alight with a bright flash of lighting. "IVAN~!" Ivan heard the young nation's scream and ran to his aid as fast as he long legs could propel him. Scooping the young nation into his arms he ran back to his room where his large and heavy duvet and quilts awaited them. "M-monsters!" Raivis stuttered. "There are no monsters little one I will protect you!" Ivan laughed but pulled him close and wrapped the quilt tighter around him to make sure he was warm. "_Мой подсолнечника…" _Ivan whispered to him as they fell asleep. The rain being the calm equal to the lighting and thunder.

What do you think? Can Ivan really be a father figure for Raivis and did I make Raivis too childish? After all here Raivis is about 14-15; and Ivan in his mid-to early twenties. Oh and how would you feel if Ivan were to adopt little Raivis? Would Toris shock him? Or would that be Ed? So Review; what did you think? How many spelling mistakes did I make and what could I improve apoun for chapter two?


End file.
